Disturbance
by Luxuria Vanagloria Azzarox
Summary: What would happen if Ulquiorra's little sister happens to prank Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. It would be disastrous…!OOCandOC.ntains mild language courtesy of Grimmjow, nonetheless...


**DISTURBANCE**

**Summary: What would happen if Ulquiorra's little sister happens to prank Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. It would disastrous…!**

**Ulqui: She does not own Bleach. If she did…**

**Lucia: Grimm-kitty and Ulqui-niisan will be together…FOREVER…! *EVIL LAUGHTER***

**Grimmjow: Now, on with the story... before this girl maims us...**

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Grimmjow, after a long day of work far away from his beloved green stuff toy (Grimm-kun insisted that Ulqui looks like stuff toy, a very _cute _stuff toy. The former received a smack on the head and 5 days in the hospital for what he said about the latter...^^), had arrived home and immediately opened his laptop.

***NEW MESSAGE***

Grimmjow clicked the blinking button and almost fell out of his seat at the name of the sender.

**angeloflight_lucia:** GRIMM-KUN! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?

Grimmjow cursed colorfully when he knew that it was actually Lucia, Ulquiorra's twin sister (Only Grimmjow knows about this: Lucia is a sadist who hides under the facade of a very cute and cheerful girl…) who sent him a message and not his green stuff toy... (*EVIL LAUGHTER*)

**bluepantera_murcielago:** What do you want, Lucia?

**angeloflight_lucia:** Aww…Come on Grimm-kun! I was so worried about you... ^^

Grimmjow almost barfed in front of the computer when he saw what Lucia had replied.

**bluepantera_murcielago**: THE HELL? Lucia I know you're up to something when you send me an IM.

**angeloflight_lucia**: Nope. I have none in mind. So how's your work there? You've been gone for like, 6 months. How's life without Oniisan's warmth beside you?

Grimmjow turned beet red at the mention of Lucia's beloved brother and his beloved green stuff toy (I think I preferred the green emo bitch over that corny nickname. Kufufufufu)

**bluepantera_murcielago**: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Grimmjow could just imagine that angel-like face turn into a sadist's grin with the message he sent.

**angeloflight_lucia:** Kufufufufufufu. You do miss oniisan. Well...That's good. I gotta get going. TONS OF HOMEWOK TO DO...Kuufufufufufufu. Ja Ne.

Grimmjow read the message and saw that Lucia had signed out.

***NEW MESSAGE***

Grimmjow sighed then clicked the blinking button again.

**greenemo_pantera**: Grimmjow...

Grimmjow's cat-like grin appeared out of nowhere. **(*crash* OH WELL DAMN...STUPID CAT *cat purrs*)**

**bluepantera_murcielago**: Yo, Ulqui. How are you?

***BLINK***

**greenemeo_pantera**: I'm fine. Lucia's making her homework and I'm helping her.

Grimmjow was taken aback by what Ulquiorra had sent. Helping his sadist sister? He muttered, "Oh, wait, Ulqui believes that his sister is an absolute angel. The hell with that. Plus, Lucia is the smartest kid in school." **(Grimm-kun does not know that Lucia is actually just pretending so that she could see her oniisan chatting with her soon to be brother-in-law...^^)**

bluepantera_murcielago: Really? How kind of you. But I thought she was the smartest kid in school?

***BLINK***

**greenemo_pantera**: Even the smartest have weaknesses.

Grimmjow could just imagine Lucia smiling like the sadist she was in the background.

**bluepantera_murcielago**: Hmm...You're right. Oh well. Who cares about it anyway?

***BLINK***

**greenemo_pantera**: You're right….Wait just a sec…Lucia's calling me…

Grimmjow read the message thoughtfully and he knew that Lucia had something up her sleeve. "That sadist high school girl, what are you up to now?" He could probably imagine some of the worst case scenarios Lucia had planned for him.

***BLINK***

**greenemo_pantera**: Sorry about that.

Grimmjow smiled and started to type when…

***NEW MESSAGE***

Grimmjow started at the new message button across his laptop screen. Curious as to whom the sender was, he opened. He cursed when he saw it was actually Lucia…AGAIN.

**angeloflight_lucia**: GRIMM_KUN!

Grimmjow cursed colorfully for the second time that night.

**bluepantera_murcielago**: What do you want, Lucia?

**angeloflight_lucia**: I have an idea for you and oniisan...!

Grimmjow gulped as he read the message. He could just imagine Lucia smiling sadistically.

**XDXDXDXDXDXD**

**…TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Lucia: Guys, I hope you liked my story...**

**Ulquiorra: Though this story has been in her laptop for years, I wonder how she managed to even think about the plot...**

**Lucia: Lots and lots of... SUGAR AND YAOI... PLEASE GUYS, READ AND REVIEW! ^^**


End file.
